forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Hack
Dungeon Hack is a computer game released in 1993. It was developed by DreamForge Intertainment and published by Strategic Simulations, Inc. for MS-DOS and NEC PC-9801. Plot An adventurer is sent by an evil sorceress on a mission to find and retrieve a mysterious magical orb located within an ancient dungeon. Gameplay Strategic Simulations, Inc. claimed that "over 4 billion" different dungeons were possible. Dungeon Hack uses the rules mechanics of AD&D 2nd Edition. Permadeath is an option. The game features a pseudo-3D game screen based on Eye of the Beholder series. Since dungeons are randomly generated whenever a new game is started, virtually no two dungeons generated by the game are identical. Players can play identical dungeons by sharing "dungeon seed" codes that are generated by the game. Index Creatures : Ankheg • Banshee • Blue Dragon • Bone Naga • Bugbear • Carrion Crawler • Chimera • Cockatrice • Death Knight • Dwarf • Earth Elemental • Elf • Ettin • Feyr • Gargoyle • Ghoul • Gnome • Goblin • Grave Mist • Flesh Golem • Hag • Half-Elf • Halfling • Hobgoblin • Meazel • Medusa • Minotaur • Mummy • spirit Naga • Ogre Slug • Orc • Orog • Otyugh • Scaladar • Shade • Shadow • Shambling Mound • Sheet Ghoul • Slithermorph • Specter • Steel Shadow • Swordwraith • Tlincalli • Troglodyte • Troll • Troll • Watchghost • Water Elemental • Water Weird • Wererat • Wight • Wraith • Wraith • Xill Magic :;Spells: Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting • Acid Storm • Aganazzar's Scorcher • Aid • Armor • Bigby's Clenched Fist • Bless • Blessed Warmth • Blur • Burning Hands • Cause Critical Wounds • Cause Light Wounds • Cause Serious Wounds • Chill Touch • Cone of Cold • Create Food and Water • Cure Critical Wounds • Cure Light Wounds • Cure Serious Wounds • Death Spell • Detect Invisibility • Detect Magic • Detect Pits • Detect Undead • Disintegrate • Dispel Magic • Energy Drain • Fear • Finger of Death • Fireball • Fire Storm • Flame Blade • Flame Strike • Flesh to Stone • Free Action • Harm • Haste • Heal • Hold Monster • Hold Person • Hold Undead • Ice Storm • Ilyykur's Mantle • Invisibility • Invisibility To Undead • Improved Identify • Lich Touch • Lightning Bolt • Magic Missile • Magical Vestment • Melf's Acid Arrow • Meteor Swarm • Missile Mastery • Mordenkainen's Sword • Negative Plane Protection • Neutralize Poison • Otiluke's Freezing Sphere • Poison • Prayer • Protection from Evil • Protection from Fire • Protection from Paralysis • Remove Curse • Remove Paralysis • Resist Cold • Resist Fire • Restoration • Shield • Shocking Grasp • Slay Living • Slow • Slow Poison • Snilloc's Major Missile • Snilloc's Snowball • Sol's Searing Orb • Spiritual Hammer • Time Stop • True Seeing • Vampiric Touch • Wall Of Force • Water Breathing Gallery Dungeon-hack-dos-back-cover.jpg|Back cover of DOS edition. DH - Creature - Bugbear.jpg|Bugbear. Appendix Game Credits * Producer: James Namestka * Programming: Thomas Holmes * Design: Thomas Holmes, Chris Straka * Art: Jane Yeager, Jon Grayson, Frank Schurter, Robert C. Taylor, Lynn Helfferich External Links * References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 1993